Crossing
by Koi Of Mine
Summary: After witnessing a murder, Ryoma is put under a false identity to ensure his safety. What better way to do it than to make him a ‘her’? [FujiRyo]
1. Chapter one: Death

_**Crossing**_

* * *

**Summery**: After witnessing a murder, Ryoma is put under a false identity to ensure his safety. What better way to do it than to make him a 'her'? 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT/TnO, so don't sue

**Warning**: Boy Love/Shonen Ai/Yaoi/Whatever you want to call it, cross dressing, death (not main characters), minor OCs, light violence, and Language (not sure if I'm missing anything)

**Pairing**: Fuji/Ryoma

* * *

**-----Chapter One: Death-----

* * *

**

"Keep looking, he has to be around here!"

Thunderous amounts of loud footsteps echoed in the cold night, ringing all too clearly to one boy's ears.

'_I have to make it out of here.'_

A lonely pair of small feet clad in sneakers slapped wetly against the water clogged ground, running as far away as possible. He really had no idea where he was going; all that he knew in his mind was that this was a dangerous place and that if he didn't get away, he was sure to die.

His breath was coming in short; sharp needles of pain piercing his lungs every step of the way. That was the last of his worries. From far behind him, the dim –and some broken- street lamps illuminated the shadows of his pursuers.

His legs threatened to give out on him, and he couldn't help but stop. He looked around for a place to hide. His golden eyes caught sight of a dark strip of space between two building walls that he could barely fit through, and was dark enough that he couldn't be seen.

He slipped through with slight difficulty, but managed none the less. Just in time as his two pursuers stopped just within his hearing range. He held his breath, afraid that it would alert the two to his presence.

Even though in the dim light, the space he hid between wasn't lit, the place that the two men stood was. He could easily make out the facial features of the two.

One was tall and gangly, a stroke of dark red hair down the center of his skull. With dark brooding brown eyes and a warm complexion that tells of hours in the sun. He stood straight, eyes alert and unfazed at the chase, perfectly composed as if such things were normal daily routines.

The one beside his was hunched over, his hands on his knees and panting heavily. His brown –with the first signs of gray– hair was plastered to his forehead with glistening sweat, and his dull beady green eyes kept glancing around nervously.

"Damn it! We lost him! The boss is going to have our head for this blunder." The red head said angrily, not at all happy over the prospect of punishment.

"It doesn't matter. We got a good look of his face, we can find him the usual way." The beady-eyed man said in between large gulps of air, sounding unsure despite his words.

A sigh escaped the first man, and then he shook his head tiredly. "I sure hope so. We really are dead if we don't find him…"

As if on silent command, the red-head's cell phone went off, scaring the brunette –who jumped back a step- and the young boy in hiding. Thankfully, he managed to trap the surprised gasp within his throat.

"Hello?" He asked curtly after he brought the phone to his ear.

A few minutes of silence, where he made sounds of acknowledgement and agreement before he spoke again.

"Of course, boss. We're coming back right now." With that, he flipped his cell close and turned back to his companion. "Let's go. He's waiting."

The two walked off silently, moving back to their waiting car. The boy finally let out his breath, abet quietly.

_Meow

* * *

R&R Please _

Hope you enjoyed

R&R Please 


	2. Chapter Two: Reason

_**Crossing

* * *

**_

**Summery**: After witnessing a murder, Ryoma is put under a false identity to ensure his safety. What better way to do it than to make him a 'her'?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT/TnO, so don't sue

**Warning**: Boy Love/Shonen Ai/Yaoi/Whatever you want to call it, cross dressing, death (not main characters), minor OCs, light violence, and Language (not sure if I'm missing anything)

**Pairing**: Fuji/Ryoma

"…**Talking in English**…"

"…Talking in Japanese…"

'…_Thoughts_…'

* * *

**-----Chapter Two: Reason-----

* * *

**

The sirens echoed in the humid night air, red lights flashing on and off, waking those who were once in the abyss of unconsciousness. Men and women in uniforms combed the area with flashlights and snarling dogs on leashes, looking for any type of clues that would aid their work.

A dark haired boy with strange golden cat eyes stood off to the side, a Himalayan cat held dearly in his arms. An officer stood in front of him, asking him questions that he was too shaken to answer, her expression bland.

"Echizen… Ryoma?" she asked patiently, eyes kind for the trembling boy, a small note pad held in her left hand with a pen position to write as soon as he spoke.

The boy nodded in reply, eyes glued to the wet ground beneath his feet. The cat in his arms stared up at the woman with intelligent eyes, meowing in dislike for the one who was causing discomfort to her human.

"Why were you here so late at night, Ryoma-kun?" She opted to use the more intimate part of his name, hoping to put him in ease.

Ryoma finally looked up, and answered in a shaky voice, "Karupin…" He raised his arms slightly to indicate that he was talking about his cat, "She ran away because Oyaji scared her, so I came out to find her." His voice steadied as each word traveled out of his mouth. His usual attitude slowly shadowed the shock of the night.

A few moments passed as the officer wrote down his answer.

"You were the one who called the police, right?" at his nod, she continued "was it a public phone?"

Another tilt of the head in a curt nod. He was getting quite tired, and wanted to go home to sleep. He still had morning practice tomorrow. Tezuka-Buchou would make him run more laps if he was late … again.

Apparently the fact that he witnessed a murder didn't seem to register in his mind. Tennis weighing more heavily on his mind than something that might endanger his life. Not that he realized the implications at the moment, sleep-clouded mind not functioning properly.

She noted the tiredness etched into the boy's face, and the glazed look in his eyes. "Let's go to the station, we'll continue there." Ryoma gave no outward reaction, already half asleep where he stood.

The officer took his right hand gently, his left still cradling Karupin, and led him to her car. He got into the passenger's seat and promptly fell asleep. He was unaware of when they had reached the station, much less how he managed to make his way into one of the rooms on the second floor.

There, they asked more and more questions until it all seemed like a jumbo of words, and he began to slur his answers together in exhaustion. When the police was finally satisfied, they let him out the room, but strictly forbade him to exit the station.

"Ryoma!" His mother enveloped him in a fierce hug the moment he was let out of the interrogation room. He swayed in her arms, fatigue wearing on him.

The lady officer from before walked out with him, and stood quietly to the side as the family had a moment of recounting. Then she coughed gently to make aware her presence, and waited expectantly for the four to turn to her.

"I'm sorry to say that Ryoma-kun can't be let out yet. Apparently, the ones he saw were from a world-wide crime organization that the FBI has been chasing after for quite a while. From what Ryoma-kun told us, they know his appearance, and thus can find him quite easily." She paused a moment to let the news sink in, then continued in the same flat tone. "We're now waiting for the FBI representatives to get here with plans and protections for Ryoma-kun and you, his family."

"No need to wait, we're here." Through the glass doors strode in two men in dark casual wear. If you looked closer, you would see the slight buldging beneath their sweaters that indicated bullet-proof vests; and the slight revelation of dark leather buckled to their belt, a part of a .45 protruding from the cover.

-----

"This is for your own safety! You can't just refuse, you're in danger!" One of the FBI agents exclaimed irritably, hands on the table before him, pressed so hard that that the tip of his fingers turned white.

"Yadda." Ryoma repeated stubbornly, arms across his chest and eyes defiant.

"**Damned brat doesn't understand his position-**" The man slipped back into his native tongue through his anger, and didn't realize that everyone in the room understood him.

_Ahem_. Rinko cleared her throat sternly, glaring at the man for calling her son names. "**I would appreciate it if you do not use such language. There are children here**."

The two men blinked in surprise, and then blushed in embarrassment. This seemed to calm the first man, and he sat down sheepishly.

"I don't care. I refuse to go to America. The Nationals is coming up, and I'm not giving up the last chance I have of playing with my team." Ryoma continued, undaunted by the insult, his golden eyes glinted in triumph, "I know you can't _make_ me."

The man took a deep breath, urging himself not to strangle the brat in front of him. He calmly –as calmly as he could manage- bit out, "Look kid, you're the only one alive out of those who have witness their crime. We're close to gathering all the evidence against them, all we need is a witness. If you get killed before we can finish, then all we've done will go down the drain. I'm certain you don't want to die either."

There was a note of plea in his voice, but Ryoma was intent on getting his way and wasn't planning to back down anytime soon.

"Yadda." He repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Before the man could blow up again, he continued his train of thoughts. "Unless…" He let it hang for a moment, just to see the man's expression, "you find a way to conceal me that doesn't require me to move away from Seigaku."

All the muscles in the man tightened briefly, before a look of grim satisfaction settled in his eyes. "Alright then, kid. I have the perfect way. For now, go to this address with your family. We have escorts for you." He gave them a piece of paper with the address on, and walked out the door without a second glance.

Ryoma was too busy gloating in his victory to notice that the man's partner seemed worried. He would come to regret his decision very soon.

* * *

_Thank you everyone for supporting this story!_

_Hopefully, the next chapter would come out a little faster than this one did._

_R&R Please!_


	3. Chapter Three: Plan

_**Crossing **__**

* * *

**_

**Summery**: After witnessing a murder, Ryoma is put under a false identity to ensure his safety. What better way to do it than to make him a 'her'? 

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT/TnO, so don't sue

**Warning**: Boy Love/Shonen Ai/Yaoi/Whatever you want to call it, cross dressing, death (not main characters), minor OCs, light violence, and Language (not sure if I'm missing anything)

**Pairing**: Fuji/Ryoma _(Sorry about this… I had a little confusing with the names in the seme/uke placement… this is the actual pairing)_

"…**Talking in English**…"

"…Talking in Japanese…"

'…_Thoughts_…'

* * *

-----**Chapter three: Plan**-----

* * *

"I refuse! There's no way I'm going to agree to such an arrangement!" Ryoma proclaimed loudly, a dark scowl stretched his lips. His golden eyes glared darkly at the two men before him.

The man looked amused, "You have no other choice. You were the one who said, and I quote '_Unless you find a way to conceal me that doesn't require me to move away from Seigaku._' I'm merely following that condition." His eyes glinted in triumph, daring the young boy to deny the fact.

"De-demo. I meant to stay with the _boys'_ tennis club. There would be no point if I go as a… a _girl_!" He couldn't deny that was what he said, but he could still try to weasel his way out of it. He crossed his arms stubbornly, "Che. You still can't _make_ me."

The man frowned darkly, "I didn't want to resort to this, but I can _make_ you. We've risked everything for the moment where we can put their asses behind bars, and it's not about to be ruined by a little brat like you."

He leaned forward towards the coffee table and opened the brown envelope, taking out a stack of white paper with text printed neatly on it. He shuffled through it, and stopped on one particular page and laid it before the dark haired boy.

"This" He pointed at a line of words and numbers on the page, "is your mother's income and occupation. With a word to our boss, we can pressure her company to fire her. Then your family economy would drop like a rock. You don't want that to happen now, do you?"

"That's blackmail!" Ryoma exclaimed in outrage, shocked that they would resort to such measures.

"We're not beyond it to get what we want. We've already tried to be patient. So, decide. Are you going to agree or not?" He steeped his fingers together and watched the body intently.

Golden eyes closed for a moment, before opening wearily. "I guess I have no choice. I agree. Tell me about the whole arrangement."

"I'm glad this worked out. Alright then, tomorrow, you're to go to your school to give in the resignation letter. Deal with your peers however you like. Then, we'll stage a replacement to go with your parents and cousin to America. The three of them will be put into a safe house and your replacement will be seen at random times there. To cast the suspicion from you." He paused to take a sip from his coffee mug.

"Wait. So I'm living here alone?" Ryoma asked, confused.

"No no. It's just easier to make up your history and backgrounds with out someone you know seeing your parents are the same. Don't worry too much, it won't be too long. There will bepeople we'll assigned to act, for however long, as your family. Well, for the week following tomorrow, we'll teach you the necessary things you need to know to act as a" He snickered quietly, earning himself a glare from the boy, "girl. During that time, we'll be making up the papers and family registration and all those technical things. By next Tuesday, You'll be able to enter the school under a new identity. Is that fine? Any questions?"

"Iie, I understand." He stood up and left to his temporary bedroom for the night.

He didn't sleep well that night, memories and thoughts keep clouding his mind.

* * *

_Sorry this took so long yet was so short! It originally had another part to it, but since it was in a different point of view, I thought it better to put them into two different chapters. _

_Thankfully, we'll finally be in Seishun Gakuen. _

Thanks for all the support, and I'll try to update soon!

R&R Please


	4. Chapter Four: Bad Luck

_**Crossing

* * *

**_

**Summery**: After witnessing a murder, Ryoma is put under a false identity to ensure his safety. What better way to do it than to make him a 'her'?

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT/TnO, so don't sue

**Warning**: Boy Love/Shonen Ai/Yaoi/Whatever you want to call it, cross dressing, death (not main characters), minor OCs, light violence, and Language (not sure if I'm missing anything)

**Pairing**: Fuji/Ryoma

"…**Talking in English**…"

"…Talking in Japanese…"

'…_Thoughts_…'

* * *

-----**Chapter Four: Bad Luck**-----

* * *

Being Fuji Syusuke, one has to rely on things that seemed eccentric, if only to throw people off their first assumption of his character. So of the many things Fuji Syusuke believed in, one particular thing was superstition.

So on that particular morning, when a black cat crossed his path, he immediately thought that Fuji Yuuta, his otouto, was in trouble. After he phoned Yuuta and was assured that nothing had happened (that is, if you don't include being blinded by Mizuki-san's bright purple shirt before practice) he concluded that perhaps it was nothing.

This thought was thrown aside however, when a litter of black kittens walked leisurely before him. That gave him a start, making his sharp ocean blue eyes open in slight anticipation, which caused him to step upon a crack in the street. He frowned disapprovingly, and wondered if he should even bother to go to school.

However, skipping Tezuka's practices meant punishment, which likely led to an unbelievable amount of laps that even Fuji wasn't too thrilled to run.

Thus, Fuji Syusuke grimly made his way to school that day.

When he reached the tennis courts in the school yard, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Kikumaru, his best (and hyper) friend, was practicing his Acrobatic Play with his partner, Oishi, and being quite loud about it too. '_Hoi hoi_' can be heard half way across the area.

Momoshiro and Takashi were playing a game. The ball was literarily on fire as it moved back and forth between the two power players. Taka-san was also in his burning mode, as foretold by his wide (and loud) usage of English words, with Momo egging him on with his agitating comments.

Kaidou, it seems, was practicing his reaction time with Inui standing on watch. He'd hit the colored tennis balls sent towards him by the machine to the same colored cones standing in a row before Inui. Inui was also recording his results in his notebook, which on a closer glance, seemed to have '_Kaidou Kaoru – Book 5_' inscribed on the front.

Their captain stood straight with his arms across his chest as he observed the freshmen's actions. He would occasionally call out an advice or (more rarely) a compliment. Their resident 'Ochibi' was nowhere in sight, but that wasn't anything to worry about, since Ryoma had a tendency to be late to any type of event (and usually getting extra laps from Tezuka for it).

Fuji made his way to Tezuka's side, and kept a companionable silence beside him, one arm holding the other as he too watched the freshmen's progress. Tezuka gave no sign that indicated acknowledgement, his eyes forward and unwavering from the practices.

"Fuji." After a few minutes more of silence, Tezuka finally said in a leveled voice, "What wrong?" It was a short and simple question, hinting at nothing and everything.

The tensai looked up in surprise, his smile became slightly strained, and he opened his icy blue eyes and stared –hard– at his captain. Tezuka still had his eyes trained on the courts, and didn't lower his head to watch Fuji's expression. Fuji observed his stoic face, before closing his own eyes and smiling a little easier.

"What makes you think anything's wrong?"

Tezuka was silent for a moment, then, finally turned his ocean blue eyes towards the smiling tensai, "You seem more tense than usual, as if expecting something bad to happen." He narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "You don't have another one of your embarrassing plans, do you?"

"Saa…" was Fuji's mysterious answer, still smiling like nothing bothered him. Before Tezuka could growl a warning at him, he quickly changed the topic, "Where's Echizen?"

Before Tezuka could specify how many laps the youngest of their member was going to receive for being late again, the very same member strode gloomily towards the courts, and their Captain.

He strode over slowly, as if he didn't want to come here at all. His hat tugged low over his face, obstructing his dark expression, lips pulled tightly into a frown. He wore a dark green t-shirt and a pair of dark blue pants, which doesn't belong to any of the Seigaku uniforms, sports or otherwise.

"Buchou, Fuji-senpai." He acknowledge, looking at the ground.

"Echizen, late again. Where's your practice clothes?"

Silence reigned for a long moment and the two before the short first year could both feel the tension. Something definitely seemed wrong.

"I'm… I'm leaving." Ryoma managed to mutter, quietly but it was clear in the silence that had settled minutes before his confession.

Chaos seemed to erupt all at once, with all the regulars rushing over and the rest crowding around. The most vocal of their protests were Momo and Eiji, who were shouting numerous questions of the reason. The rest were more subtle, some asked quietly what had happened and some stayed silent.

He bowed, "Gomen ne, Minna." He said, head down low, "It's a family emergency. My grandfather in America is suddenly sick, and they say he doesn't have long to live. The whole family is gathering to see him off. Gomen."

He didn't straighten, waiting for some kind of a response. An agonizingly long silence stretched on, with perhaps almost everyone in shock.

"I understand, Echizen." Tezuka finally answered, "Is Ryuzaki-sensei aware of this?" Ryoma nodded, not trusting himself to speak. "Alright then, it has been a great year with you, Echizen. Don't let your guard down."

He walked away, calling the rest of the team to go back to practice. He let the regulars have some time to see the boy off. They gave him parting words and other encouragements and then one by one went off to practice.

Fuji was the only one left who has yet to speak. He had watched it all with a closed expression, dissatisfied that Ryoma was going away before he could even try to coerce him into a relationship. Not that he had made his intentions clear, always settled with baiting the boy than anything extreme.

"Echizen. When will you be back?" He settled for asking the question that plagued his mind the most.

Ryoma finally straightened, looked slightly to the left of where Fuji's head was. "I'm not positive. It could be soon, or it could take a while. I'm going to be continuing my schooling in America until I can come back. Tennis is on hold indefinitely."

"Sou ka… I wish you good luck then." It seemed slightly useless now to mention any of his intentions, his expression stayed neutral, but there was the tinge of disappointment in his heart.

He turned to go, but paused as Ryoma's voice stopped him with a confident remark. He didn't turn around, and continued towards the courts, now with a considerably happier smile on.

That day, Echizen Ryoma boarded the 12:45 plane to New York City with his parents and cousin… at least that's what the official papers say.

'_I'm coming back, Fuji-senpai. We still have a game to finish.'_

_

* * *

_

_Sorry everyone for taking so long to Post! I had a little brain freeze on the characters' reactions, and then I had to go back to China to visit my Grandparents. Let me tell you, it was hard enough trying to get out of their presence, let alone be able to go on the computer._


End file.
